


Questions Unanswered

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions Unanswered

Luke watched the fire consume Vader, no his father's body. This man he'd spent the majority of his life hating turned out to be the man he'd also spent his life idolizing because of the myth of Anakin Skywalker being one of the great Jedi warriors. He had a hard time reconciling the fact they were one and the same man. The hated and the worshiped.

There was so much he didn't know about either man. His aunt and uncle refused to speak of his father. Obi-Wan hadn't refused to tell him about his father, it was just that the Jedi Master didn't talk about either man unless necessary and he certainly hadn't given him any of the details he wanted. There was so much he would never know. Questions that would never be answered about the whys and what happeneds that turned one man into the other. And now there was no one left alive that could tell him what had happened.

He couldn't cry for his father specifically, he hadn't known the man, and he would not mourn for Vader. Instead he mourned for the what could have beens had things been different. Had there been more time.


End file.
